Gas turbine engines used to power aircraft often include a relatively-large diameter fan assembly that is driven by an engine core. The fan assembly blows air to provide thrust for moving the aircraft. Such fans typically include a fan wheel mounted to the engine core to be rotated by the engine core and a plurality of blades mounted to the fan wheel to rotate with the fan wheel to push air.
During operation, the blades may experience an undesirable dynamic instability called flutter. Flutter may occur when energy associated with the airflow through the fan assembly is transferred to the blades in the form of vibrations. Flutter in the fan assembly may cause high-cycle fatigue blade failure.